


The Great and Fearsome Pennyworth

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), DamianLovesHisGrandpa2020, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Written for DamianLovesHisGrandpa2020To honor Damian and Alfred’s relationship with the love and respect it deserves. (Looking at you, canon 🤬)A 100-word Drabble.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Damian Loves His Grandpa Challenge 2020





	The Great and Fearsome Pennyworth

**Author's Note:**

> Damian Wayne is a precious bby and canon can die. 
> 
> Written for Tumblr: DamianLovesHisGrandpa2020
> 
> To honor Alfred’s death day with the true Damian Wayne we love and deserve.

A cold, wet nose nudges his cheek. 

Alfred hacks on a mouthful of dog breath and wakes to a cat butt planted in front of his chin.

A small body is worming its way under the covers. 

But Alfred wormed his way in first, with dogs and cats and, alas, the duck is here, too, settling on Alfred’s bald spot as if to warm an egg. 

Alfred’s arm goes around his grandson as Damian nestles into his side. 

“I should like to see the nightmare that can get past Alfred Pennyworth,” the butler tutts. 

Damian’s contented sigh speaks for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole collection of works and please consider reblogging your favorite stories on Tumblr to tell DC we hate their crucifixion of our bby’s character. 
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
